The Sleepover
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Emma and Gia host a Slumber Party at Emma's House. But What Happens when The Boys crash and Troy overhears something he shouldn't? Troy/Emma Oneshot!


**Hi everyone this is my new story. This was a request. Yes I am still taking in request I will be happy to take in yours and write it so sit back and relax and enjoy the show. This is also a rated M story so please leave if you're not old enough to read this. I Do not own Power rangers. It is owned by Saban. Anyways I'll stop talking.**

* * *

**At School**

"Hey Gia. I finished handing out all the invites for the sleepover." Emma said walking over to Gia handing her one "What are you going to wear?" Emma asked.

"Pajamas Emma why are you asking this?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just a little pumped for this sleepover!" Emma said as Troy, Jake, and Noah walked up to them. "What Sleepover?" Jake asked walking up next to Gia while Troy stood next to Emma and Noah in the middle. "Nothing Jake why are you in me and Emma business, Why Do you care?" Gia asked him.

"I Don't. Where's this Sleepover at?" Jake Asked again. Troy and Noah then beamed at Jake "Jake just stop trying to crash the sleepover it's for girls only and clearly. You're not a girl." Emma said going into her locker grabbing her bag.

"Aw Come on Em, Can we please come to the party!" Jake Begged then that's when Emma and Gia both looked at each then at Jake and said "No!" And then walked away.

Troy had put his hand on Jake's should and then laughed "Wow Jake you really do know how to beg someone" He said sarcastically.

"Troy, why don't you and Noah wanna crash it I mean like they might tell secrets and stuff like that but why?"

"Jake all they are going to be doing is girly activities like painting each other's hands and feet, doing makeovers, watch movies none of us guys like that." Noah said walking over to pick up his backpack.

"But Guys you don't see my point .I'm saying that they might be playing truth or dare or something like in the movies and talking about who they like and everything. Jake said leaning back against the locker

Troy had then thought about it, He indeed did have a tiny crush on .Not tiny but a huge crush on Emma. "Alright Jake I'm in but if we get caught I'm blaming you." Troy said then not too long ago Noah said "I Might as well be in since I have nothing else to do."

"ALRIGHT!"Jake yelled fist pumping both of them. "So were going in or watching from the window?" Troy asked.

* * *

**Emma's House**

Emma was walking downstairs she had everything on the table, Snacks, Juices, and Movies. She had on a Pink low cut tank top without any bra, Pink and white shorts. Emma had heard the doorbell ring she opened it to find all the girls she invited including Gia. Gia had on a yellow halter top with some green black shorts. (Yes she was in her pajamas!)

Outside Jake, Troy, and Noah pulled up. But not in the Driveway they parked down the street so just in case they saw them and recognized the car. Finally when they made it to Emma's house they walked up to the sides of the house were they finally found an opened window.

Inside the Girls were playing truth or dare and they left off on Emma.

"Emma Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay then, is it true that you like Troy?"

"No."

"Emma I though yo-"Gia started but Emma cut her off "I Don't like him. I Love Him." Emma said. Emma did in truth like Troy, What she admired about him was his Bravery, His Fearlessness, and his Kindness, Didn't just like him. She loved him. Man she was in love with Him. "Pillow Fight!" A Girl screamed, as everyone hit each other with pillows

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I Can't Believe Emma likes me." Troy said speechless watching the girls as they had a little war.

"Oh My Moma"Noah said looking in the window enjoying his view "Noah have you ever seen girls at a sleepover, you know doing this?" Troy asked.

"Well no acuall-"Noah was saying as Jake cutted him off "HA!"Jake yelled which caught Emma and Gia's Attentions.

Emma and Gia had come outside "I Thought we told you boy not to come." Emma said standing with her arms crossed. "Yeah it's for girls only and you're not girls!"Gia conformed

"Come on girls can we just stay for 3 minutes please." Jake said pouting.

"1."

"4,Or I'll make it 5."

"Fine 4."

The three boys came inside and sat down and all the girls except Gia and Emma were looking at them. "So what were you girls doing?"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Emma and Gia Decided to let Troy , Jake and Noah stay. After all Emma didn't want Troy to leave. After a game of Truth or Dare they all decided to watch a movie, Which Emma and Gia picked Black Swan, and Troy, and Jake picked Texas Chainsaw.

After the Movie Everybody fell asleep except for Troy and Emma. Troy was just sitting there watching the credits until Emma came in from the kitchen.

"You're Still up?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Yeah." He answered as she sat next to him. He Didn't know what to say. He was just thinking about blurting it out but then he saw Emma go about to go upstairs.

"Where you going?" he Asked.

"Upstairs your welcomed to come. If you'd like." She Answered as Troy had nodded his head and then she grabbed his hand as she lead him to her room.

Once in their she sat on the bed "Troy come sit down don't just stand there. Get Comfortable." After Emma said that Troy had went on the other side of the bed and shrugged off his jacket, Then he took off his shoes (Yes, He kept his socks on) Then he got in bed next to Emma.

"So where's Gia? I Didn't see her downstairs."

"She's in the other room she didn't feel like watching the end of Texas chainsaw." Emma said simply grabbing the remote turning on the TV.

"Ugh." Emma said tossing and turning, Troy had so this and was concern "Emma" He Said as she looked at him, "What's Bothering you?"

"Nothing its just these shorts are…Excuse my language but…There kind of giving me a wedgie " She said "Do you mind?"

"Not at All" He said watching her as she took off her pants exposing her Pink lace underwear, And it was Turning him on.

"Feel Better?"

"Yeah." She said looking into his eyes "Better.." She said before kissing him on the lips, the kiss was sweet and passionate it only last 2 seconds. "I'm Sorry I shouldn't have-" Troy shutted her up, As They Kissed he got on top of Emma cocked his head to the side.

He kissed her neck and up her jaw but he drew away with a hiss of pleasure when her hand slid between their bodies. She roughly rubbed his massive bulge through his jeans. She suddenly began moving against the bulge in his jeans as Troy letted out a low groan.

Emma moaned as he grabbed her hips and pressed her against him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ripped off his shirt and traced his abs with her fingers. She could feel the heat in between her legs.

Troy couldn't take it anymore, either, because he nearly ripped her tank top trying to get it off her.

"Troy" she said, panting as he grinded against her, "I hate to ruin the moment, but... The door's open."

"I Don't Care." Troy said removing her bra with his teeth.

"Anyone can just come upstairs and walk in on us."

He paused. "Fine. 3 seconds." he let her go.

She quickly closed the door, locked it and straddled him.

Her bra was hanging on her elbow, and Troy threw it across the room. After he done that he then they consuming kiss. Tongue's colliding, invading each other's mouths. Hands exploring soft and hard flesh.

Stopping at her breasts, he takes the right nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Tongue flicking over the soft mound, gaspes escapes her mouth.

Troy had laid kisses his way down her belly, stopping at the top of her pink lace panties. His hands run up her thighs, fingers over the sides of her. Taking his time, he peels the Pink lace from her body, watching as her doe eyes follow his every move.

Troy Continued to lay trail of kiss down to the sensitive place between her thighs. Tilting his head down, he plants a sweet kiss on her sensitive folds. She shudders, breathing hard, her eyes with desire. She trails a hand down her body and runs her fingers through Troy's hair as he begins to please her.

Pulling his right hand from her thigh, he uses his thumb to run soft circles over her clit while he slips two fingers inside of her wetness. "Troy.."She said breathlessly as he began kissing her inner thigh, he runs his other hand over her stomach and around her waist to grab hold of her soft tush.

Hearing her soft moans become louder and more intense, he quickens the pace of his thumb, but replaces his fingers with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices. "You Taste Delicious!" He Said making her let out a laugh.

Sensing she's close to climax, he stops the motion of this thumb and gives her one last kiss on her clit before moving upward. Frustrated Emma gives Troy a playful glare that he returns with a wink of his Green eyes.

Troy travels up her body. His rough hands make gentle circles around her breasts, stopping their movement so his thumbs can travel across her nipples ever so slowly.

"Okay that's not fair!"

"What?" He then looked down and noticed that he still had his pants on, He quickly discarded them then took off his boxers exposing his dick.

Emma needed him in her mouth. He relented and rolled onto his back. Emma straddled his knees and took his huge dick in her hand. She gripped his hard dick and jacked her hand at a furious pace. "Ohh Emma." Troy moaned as he then started fondled her breasts while she got him off.

It wasn't long before he was unraveling and Emma dipped her head and began sucking him off.

Coming back up he moaned when she mounded her lips around his and sucked hungrily on his bottom lip. "Troy, I Need you inside me right now." She said.

Troy and Emma had then rearranged themselves so now Emma was laying down with her legs wrapped around his waist and his muscles above her head.

Troy then thrust his large erection into her. He was grasping her tightly around her buttocks as he rammed his cock in and out of her at a furious pace. It was rough and anything but gentle.

"Oh, Right there Troy!..." Emma called out as Troy's cock preformed its magic as she clung to him.

"Kiss me Troy." She said urgently. Troy's lips had then met hers in a swift move. Her legs moved up around his waist tighter him deeper inside her , he started thrusting hard and faster inside her . "Ahhh Fucck Me T-T-Troy!" Emma moaned unhooking her lips from his as she met each and everyone of his thrust causing him to go deeper inside her hitting her G-spot over and over .

They were both lost in each other planting kisses on each other's lips and when they needed air they planted kisses on each other's neck, shoulders , anywhere within reach of their lips.

"Oh GOD!" Troy called out, pushing her roughly down deeper into the bed. Troy doubled his efforts and fucked her harder, both of her breasts jiggled and bounced deliciously with every thrust.

"That's it…fuck me harder…" Emma yelled

Troy groaned and grabbed both one of her breast and stuck her nipple in his mouth while he continued fucking her.

"Fuck! Emma I'm close!"

"Me too" Emma said drenched his cock calling out his name in nothing but pure pleasure. The pleasure was so intense that Emma had closed her eyes clawing at his back

Before Troy had came be pulled out really fast and had came on all over her stomach. Right when he was done he then laid beside her.

"Wow, That was fun." Emma said smiling.

"Yes it was." Troy said as he then though about earlier when he saw her playing truth or dare telling them she like him, He was thinking telling her but while he wasn't thinking it just slipped out of his mouth

"Emma before you and Gia came out Me, Jake , and Noah were watching you guys play truth or dare and you answered that truth question, Was that true what you said about liking me?"

"Yes it is Troy, I Love you, Emma said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I Love you too Emma, And I was kind of hoping if we can be more than friends, Will You go out with me?" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes Troy, I Will be your girlfriend." Emma said kissing him on gently on the lips before she got up and closed the door then turned off the light and got back in bed grabbing the remote turning off the TV.

Emma had then turned over with her back facing Troy as she pulled the covers over both of them. Troy had then draped his arm around her.

"Troy, Do you think that they probably heard us downstairs?"

"Maybe." He questioned in an answer.

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight, Emma."

And That They both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**WOAH that was ALOT OF TYPING! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did so please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
